


Good Night (it feels like the first time)

by sorrywhatever



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just a smutty little bedtime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrywhatever/pseuds/sorrywhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has given up being the Arrow and chosen Felicity. Tomorrow they will drive off into the sunset, but first they’re going to spend the night together at Felicity’s place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night (it feels like the first time)

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty follow up to my Nanda Parbat sexytimes spec fic [Good Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3549779). Pure PWP.

Oliver kicked the front door shut and pushed Felicity against it, sucking on her neck as he ran his hands down her legs. His fingers splayed against her backside and he lifted her up, pushing his hips against hers and bumping into the door in a frantic rhythm.

They were here, finally. Together. No more death and fear and promises made to the League of Assassins. Just Oliver and Felicity alone in her townhouse. Free and unencumbered.

She ran her hands down Oliver’s back, reaching under the hem of his shirt and scratching her nails up his shoulder blades as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. He groaned at the sensations, suddenly turning and carrying her to the bedroom. 

Tearing the duvet and covers off with one hand, Oliver turned and placed Felicity on the bed, running his hands slowly up her legs, rubbing soft circles in her flesh as his hands circled her ankles, her knees, her thighs. She moaned as his thumbs stroked patterns on her inner thigh, pushing her skirt up as he gently pushed against her through the cotton of her underwear.

“Fuck, Felicity, you are so wet,” he groaned, feeling the moisture that had soaked her panties before pushing the material aside and stroking his thumb over her clit. She bucked her hips up, but he held her down, hooking his fingers around her underwear and swiftly tugging them down.

She pulled her top and bra off and sat up on the bed to watch as Oliver took his t-shirt off. She took just a minute to admire his chest and abs before she sat up on her knees and reached up to pop the button of his jeans. Staring up into his eyes, she lowered the zipper, rubbing the palm of her hand along the impressive bulge in the front.

He grabbed her ass and squeezed before finding the zipper to her skirt. Kicking his pants and boxer briefs off, Oliver started to push Felicity back onto the pillows, tugging her skirt off as he hovered over her. Her hair fanned around her face, creating a golden halo and he took a minute to really appreciate this moment. This was a turning point for him and he truly never thought he’d find salvation like this. Like her.

He kissed her slowly now, the desperate edge worn a little smoother but not forgotten. She nipped and sucked along his jaw, reveling in the feel of his stubble against her tongue and his hot breath in her ear as he moaned her name. She was more than ready for him, but she knew that this time it wasn’t a one time deal. She had gotten him back and she was going to take her time.

Felicity pushed on his shoulder, urging him to turn over so she could straddle his thighs. He looked up at her, his clear blue eyes so full of wonder and love that it made her heart squeeze in her chest.

“Do you know, Oliver, what my only regret was about that first night we shared?” she asked, her eyes glinting with mirth. He bit his lip and shook his head and Felicity leaned down, her nipples grazing his chest as she whispered low in his ear. “My only regret was that I never really got to see you up close. I didn’t have the time to fully explore your body. But tonight I do.”

She kissed him once more quickly before starting to lower herself down his body, twirling her tongue around his nipple and running her hands across his pecs, up and over his biceps and down across every ridge of his abs. She lowered her mouth until it was inches away from his cock, blowing her hot breath across the tip and watching Oliver’s reaction as he sucked in a shallow breath. She grasped him at the base and pumped him slowly before delicately sticking her pink tongue out to taste the drop of precum that had gathered at the head of his cock. Oliver hissed this time, his eyes glued to the sight of her.

She watched him as she laved her tongue over his slit and swirled it around and around his cock, coating him with moisture and cataloguing every vein and ridge of him. God, she was actually shocked by how huge he was. Not that she hadn’t enjoyed every inch of him inside of her when they were together at Nanda Parbat, but up close and personal he was intimidatingly large. And gorgeous.

Fuck, giving head always made her so wet. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to get a little much needed friction between her legs as she sucked him, her head bobbing up and down as she stroked her hand in the same rhythm up and down his shaft.

When she scratched her nails up his thighs, he growled at her and squeezed his eyes shut. Before she had a chance to register what was happening he was lifting her off of him, her mouth coming off with a pop, and he flipped her onto her back so that he was rubbing himself against her wet folds. Fuck, that felt good.

He started to position himself at her entrance when Felicity stopped him, pushing on his shoulder so that she could be on top again. The truth was, even though she’d been with him before, even though she was more than ready for this, she was suddenly a little bit nervous about his size.

He looked up at her, having a silent conversation with her with his eyes. Asking if she was ok, asking what she needed. She gave him a reassuring smile, and leaned down to kiss him, grabbing his face with her hands. “I’m just....” she said finally. “Alittleafraidyouwon’tfit” she blurted out all at once. He quirked his eyebrow at her and huffed a small laugh.

“I mean, I know you’ll fit, you did before. But now that I’ve had a chance to see you up close I just… Damn, Oliver, you are packing some real heat and I just thought if I could be on top I could control it more.”

He nodded slowly at her, never once judging her and rubbed his hands up her back soothingly. “Of course, whatever you want.”

Relieved, Felicity kissed him again before lowering her center down to rub on top of him. She rubbed his length against her a few times, rocking against him and feeling her wetness drip down onto him.

Finally, she took him in her hand and began to lower herself down onto his length. God, he felt amazing. She could feel herself trembling from all the sensations she was feeling. She was so, so full, almost too full and this was Oliver and he was looking at her and breathing hard, his eyes bouncing between her eyes and the point where their bodies were joined and when she finally sunk down that final inch and felt her clit bump against him she actually saw stars as she started to clench and spasm around him.

Oh my god, she thought, as she stilled her body and tried to take a deep breath. She had nearly come from just feeling him inside of her, the delicious stretch almost more than she could handle.

He felt somehow bigger in this position, but at least she could control the pace. As she sat on top of him trying to adjust to his size, she watched as his ragged breathing evened out, even though he kept his fists tightly clenched as he fought for control.

“Felicity. Ahhh, please move,” he whispered, low and dark and needy.

She nodded her head and slowly began to lift herself up, trying for a shallow thrust back down the first time. Oh god, yes.

She started to move more quickly, bouncing on top of him and enjoying the feeling of him filling her so completely. He rubbed his hands on her back, eyes locked on hers.

Everything felt so intense, so hyper-real, but she still wasn’t sure she could come in this position. Sensing her dilemma, he sat up, grabbing her tightly around the waist as he pulled them back so he could rest against the headboard.

From this angle she had better access to kiss him and he was able to help guide her movements on top of him. She leaned back slightly and the new angle had her moaning long and low.

“Fuck, Felicity, I’m gonna come,” Oliver said suddenly, rubbing his thumb against her clit in swift circles in the hope that she could catch up.

“Oliver! Come inside me, come inside me, please,” she begged, her movements speeding up as she chased her release. She felt like she was balancing on a precipice between the intense pleasure of just being with him and the enormous orgasm that was building inside of her. She could see the desperation on his face, and fuck if that wasn’t insanely hot. With two quick jerky thrusts up into her, Oliver groaned as he started to pulse and come inside her.

The feel of him so deep inside of her, throbbing and pulsing had her coming instantly, following him over into their bliss. She continued to slowly rock on top of him, enjoying the little bubble of love that they’d built up around each other.

They clung tightly to each other for a few minutes as their hearts slowed and their breathing evened out. Felicity shifted her weight back and noticed that Oliver was still hard inside of her.

With huge, surprised eyes, she looked at him. She’d never experienced that before. But then, she expected to experience a lot of firsts with Oliver.

“Are you?” she asked, her voice trailing off.

“Ready for round two?” he finished for her, hopeful and little bit smug.

She nodded slightly before squealing when he suddenly flipped her over so that he hovered above her, their bodies remaining connected the entire time.

“Wow, you really are just that impressive, aren’t you?” she teased with a smile.

But then Oliver started to move inside of her and she lost the ability to form words or thoughts.

She was still so, so sensitive and this position made her feel positively surrounded by him. His body, his scent, his sounds. It was incredible to feel so connected to another human and if he wasn’t currently blowing her mind with the sex she’s fairly certain she’d be a blubbering mess of emotion over how in love with him she was.

He swiveled his hips and her vision whited out. She could already feel herself about to reach another peak and she had never had back-to-back orgasms like this. So he was an actual sex god, after all.

He thrust a few more times, swiveling his hips and hitting her clit just right as he ground down on her and Felicity is shocked to hear herself actually screaming her release.

He slowed his thrusting, giving her time to recover but he was definitely still rock hard inside of her. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, soothing her and kissing her everywhere his lips could reach.

Slowly he removed himself from her and shifted off of her, rolling her to her side so that he could spoon her from behind. He aligned their hips and very slowly began to enter her. The angle didn’t allow him to go very deep, but as he rocked his hips against her, Felicity cried out, shocked at how good it felt to have him repeatedly hitting her g-spot.

He was moving slower now, his thrusts shallow and a little out of rhythm as he became more desperate for his release. His hands were everywhere, sliding up her arms, brushing up her torso so his fingers could pinch her nipples and he had found a spot on her back, just above her shoulder blade that he was sucking on relentlessly and somehow it all brought her instantly to that knife-edge of pleasure that he knew how to balance her on so effortlessly.

She could feel the tension radiating off of him in the rigid planes of his muscles and his shallow breathing. She knew he was close as he reached around, his fingers trying to find purchase on her clit that was still so swollen and so very slick now. He rubbed quickly, and the constant bumping against her g-spot and this new sensation had her entire body shaking as she neared an orgasm bigger than anything she’d ever felt before.

He pumped into her, once, twice, three times more and he sucked hard on her shoulder as she felt his release pulsing against her g-spot, his warmth filling her. And, fuck, suddenly she is right there, coming hard around him, the push and pull and squeeze of them together prolonging their pleasure until they both sink deep into her mattress in a boneless heap of contentment.

They lay there, limbs entwined, until Felicity almost thought Oliver had fallen asleep. She heard his breath even out and her eyelids got heavy, but then his hands began rubbing up and down her arm as he slowly pulled out of her and shifted her so he could kiss her lips, her neck, her eyelids.

“Felicity Smoak,” he said, looking down at her with such reverence in his eyes behind his dark lashes. “I love you.”

She rubbed her hands against his scruffy cheeks before nuzzling into his neck and kissing his lips. “Oliver Queen. I love you, too.”

With that he pulled her body back towards his, shifting so that her head pillowed on his chest. She could hear the steady thrum of his heartbeat beneath her ear and she rubbed her hand across his chest. She could not wait to go away with him tomorrow. But for now, they had this. And it was perfect.

“Goodnight, Oliver.”

“Goodnight, Felicity,” he said, placing a gentle kiss to her the top of her head.


End file.
